


The Dark Swan's Secret

by xSmallTownGirlx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childbirth, Daddy!Killian, DarkOne!Emma, Explicit Language, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Hope, Hopeful Ending, One Shot, Outlawqueen - Freeform, Pregnancy, Romance, Snowing - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, captainswan - Freeform, darkswan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSmallTownGirlx/pseuds/xSmallTownGirlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Emma dissapeard, Killian finds out that Emma carries his Baby in her womb. </p><p>"Don't stop dreaming." Said a voice behind him. Her Voice. He was frozen and dared not to turn around. "Don't stop thinking about it, Killian." She continued.<br/>This time he looked over his right shoulder in the direction from which came her voice. She stood in the doorway, with her hand she clutched a bit the door frame. Her hair hung over her shoulders, and she was no longer wearing the black coat, which she had always worn, but otherwise a relatively thin, light dress. Not difficult to see there was the round baby bump. So it was true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Swan's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I actually dreamed about this and now I made a one Shot out of it :D  
> I wasn't sure at first If I should post it, but I decided that I'd like to hear a few opinions.  
> So enjoy!

It had been months since Killian had seen her the last time. She had been in Storybrooke for a few days, and then she was gone again.

He knew that his Emma somewhere still existed under this mask, but she refused to give him and her family the chance, to bring her real self back.

The search for Merlin was exhausting and even though the whole town wanted to help, other problems kept coming in between. For some of these problems Emma had been responsible.

It was like she created the problems, so no one had time to search for the powerful wizard, who can free her from the darkness.

* * *

It was a rainy morning in Storybrooke and Killian sat together with Henry at Granny's for breakfast. After Emma was gone, the two spent a lot of time with each other, trying to distract themselves. They were sailing, or eating breakfast together. Even if the former Evil Queen did not approve at first.

After breakfast, Henry said goodbye, because he had to go to school And Killian sat there and stared at the cup of coffee in front of him.

The door opened and a very hectic Regina rushed towards him. "There are news, I gotta talk to you." She said and then left the diner through the back door.

Confused, he drew his eyebrows and followed her outside, where it was drizzling slightly.

"Did I miss something?" He asked her.

"You could say that. I've found something that will surprise everyone. "

"Has it something to do with Emma?"

"As a matter of fact. I found out, that there are rumors that she, how shall I say it, is in the family way. "

confused, he crooked his head a little "What do you mean?"

Regina groaned, "My God, pirate! Do you even have a brain?! She carries a child in her womb."

He was too shocked to say anything at all. He just stared at the queen, who stood facing him.

"What?" He whispered.

"I have no idea, if it's true at all. Let alone, if it's true, how far she is or whether it's yours. "

"And now?" He asked, still whispering.

"We should tell her parents and probably Henry."

"Do you really think that that's a good idea? I mean, assuming it's true and she carries a child in her womb and then we or her parents appear and try to persuade her to come home with us, for the Babys sake, don't you think that she will fight against it more than usual? That she does who knows what, and thereby possibly hurt herself, or the child? "

Regina thought about it for a moment, "You're right. Who knows what she would do when the overzealous Charmings appear. " She looked at him," So that will not go any further. That's just between the two of us. "

He waited a few seconds, then he nodded "Yes. Just between the two of us. "

"Then we only have to figure out what our next step is."

"I still have the dagger, I could use it to summon her or to bring me to her."

Regina looked at Killian "And when we'll see her, we will see whether she is pregnant or not, because if people are already spreading rumors about it, then you will also see something."

"But then again, it does not work with Emma, because she is not in this world." She added after a moment, frustrated. "I'll have to find another way."

With that, she left, leaving Killian in the rain.

Is Emma really pregnant? Was he the father or someone else? Thousands of questions were in his head and he wondered how he should deal with it . With this uncertainty. He wanted to see her, he wanted to know if it's true and if it was his child, he wanted to be there for her, so she would not have to go to the same as with Henry. He wanted to help her, take her in his arms and whisper in her ear, that everything would be fine.

* * *

The next days, nothing happened and instead of sleeping in his room at Granny's, he wandered through the house, that Emma had "bought" during her last visit.

It looked a little like a dollhouse, like a house in which she would feel comfortable.

He wandered through the rooms, looking at each room accurately and thought about what she would do with the room.

One of the rooms on the upper floor, was almost perfect for a child's room. With large windows, that would let in plenty of light, from where one could look into the huge garden. The room was large and had plenty of room for lots of toys.

He shook his head slightly, he really had to stop.

He entered the room and looked out the window, where he could see the stars shine in the dark sky. He would never be a good father.

"Don't stop dreaming." Said a voice behind him. Her Voice. He was frozen and didn't dare to turn around. "Don't stop thinking about it, Killian." She continued.

This time he looked over his right shoulder. She stood in the doorway, with her hand she clutched a bit the door frame. Her hair hung over her shoulders, and she was no longer wearing the black coat, which she had always worn, but otherwise a relatively thin, light dress.

Not difficult to see there was the round baby bump. So it was true.

He stopped looking at her belly and looked into her eyes again. "The room would be a nice nursery. Am I right?" She asked as she walked towards him. Yet she spoke with this arrogance she always had as the dark one.

"Emma .."

"It's yours. If you care about it or if you want to know. " She said, looking at her baby bump.

A sense of relief overcame him. "Of course I care." He replied. "I'm still worried about you." He added.

"You don't need to!" She hissed, "No one can know about it! Do you understand me,Killian?! "

He nodded "Yes, I have."

She let her hand roam over her bump, while she wandered around the room. "It would be so annoying if everyone is telling me what's best for me! And then they probably force me to come home, so that they can keep an eye on me. "

Her eyes remained on Killian. "You would not do that, right?"

"All I want is that you're fine, Emma. That you are doing well. "

"I know." She looked out the window into the garden, "Everything I told you is true. You know that? " She took a few steps toward him until they were almost touching

"When I told you, that I love you, It was the truth. "

Killian tried to smile, "I know Emma."

"And yet you don't look at me the same way," She turned her gaze. "You still look at me loving and concerned and I know how much you want, me to be the old me, But you still don't look at me the same way. "

He wanted to somehow get away from this topic. How could he explain to her that he still loves her, but it's just damn hard to see her like this, without hurting her.

"How far are you?" He asked, nodding towards the Baby bump.

"32nd week. Sometimes I feel how it moves or kicks me. "

Killian briefly closed his eyes. 32nd week. For months, he didn't even know that this baby existed.

He had not been by her side when she found out that she was with child, he could not support her, or help her. He had promised to never let her down, and now he had done it.

He felt her hand on his cheek and opened his eyes.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. "

"I promised you. I told you that I am always by your side and I was not. "

"Oh Killian." She whispered softly.

"I've missed everything.."

She shook her head, "Don't blame yourself."

They weren't this close for a very long time. A few centimeters separated his lips from hers. With the crocodile and Belle it had worked, even if only for a short time. The darkness was gone, because of true loves kiss. He just had to try it.

He seemed to her a little closer, he tilted his head and he could feel her breath. Then he pressed his lips softly against hers and without realizing it, his hand slid from her arm, where he had held her, to her stomach where the baby was safe and protected.

When they broke apart, he did not stop gently caressing her baby bump. She opened her eyes and he could see it, he could see her.

"Killian." She whispered and kissed him again. This time not so gently, more eagerly and wilder.

"It worked."

She ran her thumb along his cheek, she felt the stubble of his beard and the small scar under his eye.

That was the first time that she was herself again. "I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Emma.

"I know." A small tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't know how much time we have left until I'm her again."

"Not enough, my love."

She looked down at her bump and said that what of he had been afraid, "I am afraid, Killian."

He pulled her into a hug, "It'll be all right. I promise you. "

He felt her slight nod against his chest, hoping that it was true, "I know now, that I can get you a back with a kiss, even if only for a short time. We will find a way. "

"I feel so empty."

"I know sweetheart."

And this moment was way too short, as she pushed herself away from him, and he knew that she was the dark one again. The Dark Swan.

A dangerous grin appeared on her lips. "I will go now. There are a lot of things that I have to destroy. "

"Not here." He said.

"Calm down. Not here. In another world, but you don't have to care about that. "

"Emma!" He said. "Take care of you two." He added in a whisper, and before he could say anything else she was gone and he was alone in the future room of his child.

* * *

The next morning he told Regina everything that had happened the night before.

"We are about to find Merlin, but something always comes back between. And we make no process. "

"We have to! She looked me in the eyes yesterday, and told me that she is afraid. Have you ever experienced, that she has said that she is afraid? "

Regina shook her head "No, I did not. We will bring her back. "

* * *

The weeks went by and nothing happened. They made no progress with Merlin, one piece was missing in this puzzle, and no one knew which one. He could hardly look into the eyes of Emma's parents, they knew nothing of the grandchild that they would have soon and he could hardly bear it.

Each week that passed, his child could be born and he became restless, he would not let Emma do this alone. He would be by her side, if it wasn't too late already. Every day he prayed and hoped that she and their Baby are okay.

* * *

Not a week later he walked to the docks. He wanted to visit his ship, but before he even realized it at all, he was no longer at the docks. He was not even in Storybrooke. He stood in a large, cold room. It had large windows and Killian was sure that it was a castle. He hoped so much, that it was her castle.

He looked around a bit and indeed. It was her castle. She stood on a balcony and looked into the distance. Her long hair flapped violently in the wind, and she wore her black coat again.

"There you are." She said.

"Why am I here, Emma." He asked, his voice a little uncertain.

"I thought maybe you miss us, at least I have missed you." She came into the room. And he saw that it was even more pregnant than the last time. The baby bump had grown. He had not missed it.

"I missed you too."

"I thought so." She walked around the room, over to one of the well-padded chairs "You haven't told anyone about our little secret. Have you?"

"No. You asked me not to tell anyone and I didn't. "

She smiled slightly arrogant and nodded, then her smile froze and her gaze was cold as ice.

"And how does Regina know it then?!"

"I swear it, Swan. I haven't told her. "

With a gesture of her hand, he flew back against one of the walls, where almost all air had been pushed out of his lungs. She sat there and watched him as he desperately gasped for air. After a short time, she gave in and the fresh air filled his lungs, yet she still held him against the wall.

"She knew it before I did." He croaked.

"Well well! And how does she know that? "

"I don't know Emma. Really, I swear it. "

She took down her hand and he fell to the ground.

"Why are you afraid that someone knows ?! Are you ashamed of our child or do you just not want that your family who loves you more than anything, is trying to get you back? "

She jumped out of the chair "Enough!"

And now he was back on his feet too, "No, it's not! I know you don't want to hear it, but you need to hear it now! We miss you, we are worried about you, because we all love you so much. They don't even know at time that our baby exists! And neither did I for months."

"Shut the fuck up!" She snapped.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do against it?! Are you going to kill me? Do it! I know that you are scared, Emma. But we can help you, if you let us. It can't go on like this! "

"I told you to shut up, pirate!" With a gesture, his throat was pressed shut and he gasped for air again. In her anger she squeezed his throat even more.

At some point, she squeezed it to such an extent, that soon he lay unconscious on the floor. He just saw, how she dropped her hand and held her stomach. She steadied herself against one of the chairs and then sank down to the ground herself.

"Emma!" He croaked just before everything went black.

* * *

When he regained consciousness, he saw Emma's face in front of him. She was crying. "Killian? Killian, please. Come back to me. " she whimpered.

He coughed and tried to sit up. He saw the relief on Emma's face. "Emma?" He asked cautiously, although he was sure, that this was not the dark one. That was his Emma.

"Yes, it's me." She said, running her hand over his cheek. "What I did, I do to you?" She whispered.

"It's all right. Don't worry about me. "

"I am so sorry."

"Emma, it's okay." He said and kissed her lightly. "Are you okay?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why are you yourself?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. Something brought me to be me again and then I saw you lying there."

He just wanted to respond as she bent over in pain. She narrowed her eyes and waited until the pain was over. Then she tried to smile, "It's our baby. It's time. " She whispered.

Killian didn't know, if he imagined it, but her voice sounded like a mixture of anticipation and fear.

He placed his hand on her bump "Now?" He asked quietly, and she nodded

"I had contractions since I am me again, since I've been trying to wake you and probably even earlier."

"It was the baby."

"What?"

"Our Baby. It had caused that you are you."

She groaned, as another contraction started, leaning forward again. Killian felt helpless. How could he help her? He tried to help her in which he easily rubbed her back, with his good hand.

"We need to go to Storybrooke, Emma. You cannot do this here. "

"No time." She replied breathlessly.

Killian turned pale. "We have no midwife or a doctor, Emma."

"Killian please." She pleaded him.

"I don't know how to deliver a baby. Can't you teleport us there with your magic?"

"No, not in this state."

She clung desperately on his hand. He took a deep breath. If he spread panic now, he would make her more nervous than she already was.

"It's okay, my love. I'm sure you have a bedroom here. Where is it? "

"Down the hall and then left."

He helped her up and carried her to her bedroom, where she had to get through the next contraction. Then he took off her coat and the dress that she wore underneath it.

But then she refused to take off her underwear as well, but she knew it had to be.

"Come on, love. That is nothing I haven't seen before. "

With that, He embarrassed her and her cheeks turned pink. "Please, at least let me admire your Baby bump once..." he whispered.

He never had the opportunity to look at her like this. To admire her.

As she stood completely naked in front of him, he admired her in awe. "So beautiful." He whispered,

his eyes wandered over her body. Her face, with the still pink cheeks, her neck, her beautiful round, full breasts, over her huge Baby bump, down to her most private area and then to her legs.

He waited a moment, before he gave her one of the long, white nightgowns out of the closet and helped her to pull it over.

Then he laid her gently on the big bed, careful not to hurt her with his hook. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't a doctor. He had never been at a birth. How was he going to help the woman he loved more than anything else to deliver his baby?

She had to have seen his doubt, for she grabbed his hand

"Hey, it'll be fine."

She sounded tired and sweat covered her forehead

"You are here. That's the most important thing. "

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"We can do this."

"Should I get anything?" He asked.

Emma thought for a moment "A couple of sheets and towels, which are in the closet. Perhaps some water and the blanket for the baby. A seamstress made it, it lies back on the table. "

Killian brought everything and then admired the Baby blanket, that looked similar to Emmas, however, it had no name embroidered on it.

Emma pulled him beside her on the bed, during each contraction he held her hand, telling her that everything would be fine, or how good she did.

But he had the feeling, that it's pointless.

Meanwhile, she was completely drenched with sweat and she barely had strength left.

Her legs were bent and her nightgown had been pulled up to her stomach.

"Killian, come behind me. You have to hold me while I push."

How did she know that it was time to push now? Without saying anything, he leaned against the pile of pillows and pulled her between his legs.

"like this?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes. If it is almost time, you have to give me one of the towels. "

"Okay."

She steadied herself with him and pushed when a new contraction hit, during breaks, she leaned against his chest and he stroked her hair back from her face, kissed her and talked to her. The breaks and the intervals between contractions were getting shorter and Emma had barely any strength left.

Killian did not know how to cheer her up or help her, he was just sitting there.

"Killian? Get the towel. "

The nervousness in him grew, he knew that she would soon hold his daughter or his son in her arms. He crept cautiously away behind her and brought a couple of towels.

Then he looked at her questioning.

"I'll catch it myself. Believe me, you don't want to see that. " She said, trying to smile. "You just have to wrap it in a towel and give it to me."

He nodded, because he did not know what to say. She sent him away again to get a clean pair of scissors, with which they could cut the umbilical cord.

With his right hand, he loosened his hook out of the bracket and put it on the nightstand. "I don't want him to hurt it." He whispered as Emma looked at him with a questioning look on her face, "You would never do that." She whispered back.

Killian waited patiently next to her, as she pushed and repeatedly reiterated that the baby would be here soon. "This is going to be messy and probably bloody."

"I can handle the blood. I'm a Pirate after all."

He pressed a long kiss on her forehead while she pushed vigorously.

It all happened too fast, he only heard the cry of a baby and didn't realize that Emma said his name several times.

When he awoke from the torpor, he grabbed the baby without thinking twice and wrapped it easily in the white towel. Before he could stop it, tears shot him in his eyes, which then rolled down his cheeks.

Emma fell against the pile of pillows, her breathing was fast, her chest rose and fell. And when he looked closer, he saw that she was crying too.

"It's a boy, Emma." He said in awe. "We have a son."

"Our son." Emma whispered, as Killian put him into her arms.

The little boy had incredibly strong lungs, a small tuft of dark hair on his head and the most beautiful eyes that Emma could have wished for. He looked like his father.

"You have to cut the cord." she said to Killian, who did it then and parted his son from the woman he loved.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too."

"He's so beautiful." Killian said proudly. "Do you have you a name?"

"Yes, I've been thinking and hope that you're happy with it." She said and broke her gaze off the little miracle in her arms. "Liam."

A thousand emotions overcame Killian. "Liam? Really?" He whispered and felt the tears running down his cheeks again.

"I know how much you loved your brother, and I thought that, that would be a great way to honor him."

"God, Swan I love you."

She slightly bit down on her lower lip "I know."

* * *

Emma watched them as Killian freed their son with a sponge and some water from the remaining blood.

As Killian looked at her, she had a strange Expression on her face. "Emma Love, do you not feel comfortable? "

"You have to go."

"What? Why? "

"I can feel it, Killian. The Darkness. Soon I am her. No longer your Emma, but again the Dark one. "

"I will not leave you."

"You have to! I'm going to hurt you or Liam. It's safer if you go. "

"Emma..Please."

"No! I have hurt you before. I would never forgive myself if I would do it again. Or Liam. You have to go away with him, back to Storybrooke. Go to Regina, she will help you. "

"Emma, I can't. I don't even know how to deal with him. "

"Your instincts tell you. He is nowhere as safe as with you. He needs you, Killian. He needs his father."

Nevertheless, that Emma has been weakened by the birth of her son, she used her magic to wrap her son in a blanket, to attach Killians hook and put the little Liam then in his father's arms.

"I love you two."

"Emma, please."

"Never forget that. Let him examine in the hospital, Killian. I think he's healthy, but better safe than sorry. Live with him in our house, tell Regina that she should surround the house with a protection spell, so I can't hurt you. "

He nodded "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

"How could I not? I love you. "

"I know, I love you too."

Without another word, she sent the two of them away in a dark cloud of smoke. She could feel the darkness surrounding her. She collapsed against the pillows and cried. She cried and screamed, Because she just held her son two minutes, because the man she loved had been so brave. And because she had lost them both.

And then it was all over. She was no longer the same Emma.

* * *

Killian landed with the little Liam in his arm near the lake of Storybrooke. Liam did not scream, he just looked at his father like he was the whole world.

He put his son in his left arm and reached for his phone. As fast as he could, he chose Regina's number, who answered after the second ring.

"Hook."

"Can you come to the lake?"

"You were gone hours and you want me to come to the lake? To do what, to go fishing? "

"Please just come." He said, cradling the little boy in his arms.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

* * *

He sat down one of the benches, hoping that no one would discover him.

"What's so urgent?!" asked Regina who was suddenly behind him. When she saw the baby, she fell silent. "Is this ..?"

"My and Emma´s son? Yes. This is Liam. "

"Was that why you were gone? Most were already looking for you. "

"Yes, Emma has brought me to her, and then she was going into labor." He told her everything, how Emma had almost killed him, how she had been herself again when he woke up, how they tried to cope the birth and how she had sent them away.

Killian stroked his sleeping son gently on the small, delicate face. "We have to go to the hospital with him. Emma said that, someone should check to see if he's all right. "

Regina nodded and together they walked to the car. On the way to the hospital, they were the most time still. Every now and then Regina asked him something, but that was it.

When they entered the hospital, they saw Dr. Whale.

"Whale!" Exclaimed Regina.

"Regina! Hook! "He greeted them," And a ... baby? "

"You have medical confidentiality, right?"

"Yes I have. Why? "

"You have to check if the baby is fine. The birth was without a doctor or midwife. "

Dr. Whale looked a little confused, but nodded and led them into one of the treatment rooms. He did not talk much, he looked at Liam precisely and wrote something down.

"Everything looks very good. The little guy is perfectly healthy. "

Killian exhaled the air that he had held all the time. Liam was fine.

Hopefully Emma was fine too.

"Well," Whale began "Would someone at least tell me what's going on here? I mean this baby is obviously Hooks. I mean it's like the spitting image of him, but who is the mother and where is She? "

Killian licked his lips briefly. "It's Emma. Liam's mother. Emma is his mother. "

Dr. Whale looked amazed "The Dark one?" He Asked, intrigued.

"I remind you of your confidentiality!" Said Regina strictly "None of this will go public. Are we clear?"

"Yes of course."

"Good. And if it does, then I know to whom I have to talk to. "

They left the hospital and drove to Regina. She said that she had some old clothes and an infants car seat of Henry.

Killian watched Regina, as she put him on the clothes and sat him into the Maxi-Cosi.

"We have to tell them soon." She began, as she closes the belts "Indeed, it is not at all remarkable that Captain Hook is running around with a baby." she said ironically.

"And have you any idea how this should proceed?"

"I will order the most important people to Granny's. I try to prepare them a bit for it and then you come with the baby. "

She took a few steps aside and Killian stroked Liam over his head.

"Okay."

"You can stay here until later, but don't touch anything and be careful." Said the Queen in warning.

"Thank you," he simply replied.

"Well, then I'm going to call everyone." Regina grabbed the phone and dialed a number, then she left the living room.

Liam was attentive, he was in the Maxi-Cosi and looked around. His eyes always stopped at the sight of Killian. What should he do, if Liam would get hungry? God, he wasn't a good father to the boy.

A few minutes passed before the Regina reentered the room "Okay, I'll meet you in half an hour at the diner. I'm going to pick up Henry and drive directly there, then we tell them about the baby, okay? "

"His name is Liam." Killian said as he looked out the window.

"Whatever." He heard Regina. Her heard her steps and then he heard the door shut. He was completely alone with his child.

It didn't took long until Liam started to whine. He was restless and his father had absolutely no idea what to do.

Killian rocked him a little in his seat, he spoke to him and even hummed a melody.

"We will get your mama back, I promise you."

* * *

After a while he decided to go to granny's with Liam. He had no idea, if Regina had told them already or not, but he would no longer conceal Liam.

The sky was covered with clouds, so that hardly any people were on the streets.

Killian didn't care about those who saw him. He carried his son in his Maxi-Cosi easily through the streets, until he arrived at the diner. The closed sign hung and he entered through the back door. Probably the Queen had kicked out all the people, that did not belong to the most important ones.

He entered the building and heard Regina's voice. "There's something that you maybe should know, but you have to wait a bit so you can see it yourself."

"Is it about Emma?" Asked Mary Margaret.

Killian didn't want to wait any longer, and no matter what she was going to say, Regina, was interrupted by him. He came up with Liam through the door and all eyes were on him. David was sitting with his wife and the little Neal at a table, Henry and Robin sat at another and Belle was standing beside them. Even Granny, who was standing behind the counter looked at him.

"Why are you so late?" David asked. No one seemed to have noticed the little lad.

This changed when he walked a few steps forward and now everyone could see the Maxi-Cosi. Everyone was quiet and no one said anything. He put Liam atop of one of the tables next to him, so he had him in mind.

The little boy was just being there, looking around the area.

"Hook, whose child is this?" David asked.

Killian was not deterred and stroked Liam over his head again. First he didn't know what to answer, but then he simply said. "Mine."

"What?!" asked Mary Margaret indignantly.

"That's what I just wanted to tell you." Regina spoke.

"But you said it's about Mom." Said Henry.

"That's true."

There was silence for a few minutes. "Are you trying to tell us, that this child has something to do with Emma?" Asked Belle.

"It is Emma's child." Said Killian.

David choked on his coffee and Mary Margaret held a hand over her mouth. Everyone in this room, except for Regina and Killian was shocked.

"What?!" asked David looking with an angry look at Killian.

"It's Emma's and mine."

Regina cleared her throat, "Well, a few weeks ago, I've heard rumors that the Dark one, is expecting a child."

"What!?" Emma's mother asked again "And you didn't told us anything about it?"

Regina could not be deterred and continued, "It seemed to me like it was the most logical when I talk with Hook about it , and then we both decided, that it would be best if we don't tell anyone. For Emma's safety."

"I can't believe this!" Mingled Snow again.

"Let us tell the story and not interrupt me constantly!" Regina hissed, and then looked at Killian.

Without taking his eyes from his little boy, he continued, "One night I couldn't sleep and went to Emma's house to distract myself. I wandered through the rooms and then she suddenly stood behind me. Heavily pregnant. "

He looked at each one briefly "I felt terrible, because I had not been there for her, but she told me that I should not worry about it. She has also confirmed to me that it was my child, that she carried in her womb. At that time she was already in the 32nd week. I do not remember exactly how it happened, but we kissed and for a moment she was back the Emma we all knew. She told me that she was afraid and I promised her that we would find a way. Then she was back the darkness and disappeared. "

He was surprised, that everyone in the room listened to him without interrupting "A few weeks later, I was at the docks and the next moment I was with her. She had brought me to her to confront me with the fact that Regina knew about our baby. I had to promise her that I would not tell anyone. I tried to explain to her that I didn't tell Regina, but she did not believe me and the almost killed me. I lost consciousness and when I woke up, she was there, leaning over me and begged me not to leave her alone. Our son had caused that she was herself. While I was unconscious, the contractions must have started, because when I was awake she was in terrible pain. We did not have time to come back, so she had to deliver Liam alone. Of course I was with her, there was not a second that left her side, but we were still alone. Everything was forgotten when our son was lying in her arms, it was perfect. But she sent us away, she felt the darkness returning and she sent us away so she couldn't hurt us . She told me some things for example, that you Regina, " He looked at her "should speak a protection spell that surrounds the house, so that she cannot get too close to us. And that was it. "

Snow had tears in her eyes as she looked at Killian. "You have a baby." She whispered.

"He is less than three hours old."

She handed Neal over to David and went to Killian. She looked at her grandson "He's beautiful."

"Aye. That he is. "

Killian looked over at Henry, who stood there like rooted. "I'm sorry, Henry." He said.

Killian could imagine , how the boy must feel right now.

"What's his name?" Herny asked after a few seconds.

"Liam. After my brother. "

Henry nodded and came a few steps toward him. "Is Mom all right?"

How much Killian would like to say yes. "I do not know." He whispered.

Killians eyes found David the to shot him a death glare. He apparently was not happy that he had impregnated his daughter.

"I had no idea, David. I didn't know that she was pregnant. "

David nodded and then looked away. Belle came to Killian and hugged him, "Congratulations, Daddy." She said, smiling.

"He looks like you." She added, after she had looked at Liam.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go speak this protection spell." Regina announced and left with Henry and Robin.

Robin briefly patted him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"Where will you stay with him?" Asked Emma's mother.

"At her house. Unfortunately, I need all kinds of things for the little lad. "

"We can do this. We'll ask Marco for the nursery furniture. He'll have them pretty fast. And as long as it isn't done,we'll find a temporary solution. "She said, smiling.

"We will get Emma back, Killian." She said, "I need my daughter, you need the woman you love and Liam needs his mother."

* * *

A few days later Killian lived with his son in Emma's house. The room, the two had chosen, was now Liam's nursery. It had light blue and white walls with dark brown furniture, over his crib hung painted images with an anchor, a ship and a steering wheel. A white armchair stood in the corner and a carpet covered the floor. Over the changing table hung a shelf with books and six small cubes, on the first was a small anchor, on the second one L, on the third one I, on the fourth one A, on the fifth a M and on sixth a ship. Alternately in blue and white.

The whole room was held in blue, white and dark brown. Emma's parents, Henry and Belle had helped him set up. He hoped so much that she would like it.

The largest room on the upper floor, was Killian's bedroom, the room he would hopefully share soon with his Emma.

They were about to find Merlin and Killian was sure that it would not be long anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Thank you for reading! I really hope that you liked it.  
> I appreciate every Kind of Support, so thanks for that too. Feel free to tell me what you think!  
> I'm sorry if there are words missing, sometimes it just happens :/
> 
> xoxo xSmallTownGirlx


End file.
